A display device includes a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting panel, etc. Resolution is an important factor for the display device and is determined by the number of pixels included in the display panel.
As the technology for the display advances, the resolution of the display panel increases, and the increase of the resolution causes an increase in density of pixels of the display.
The pixel density of the display exerts an influence on a sharpness and an expressiveness of an image displayed through the display. For instance, in a case that the pixel density of the display is high, the sharpness and the expressiveness of the image may be improved. However, in a case that the pixel density of the display exceeds a pixel density recognizable by a viewer, the high pixel density does not result in improvement of the image quality.